User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 5
(Ok, k decided to continue yup i did so ok... Last part we escaped the toy store but i was...) *All the heroes runs away from Annie* Ivor: WHY Did ya have to slam the door, Steve? >:( Steve: Sorry, i thought Annie could not have good hearing... Annie: Oh i sure do! *She is right behind them, holding her sword and prepares to attack* Petra: Steve! No! Annie: Steve, yes! >:D *Tries to chop Steve into half but Steve kick her in the leg* Annie: AH! NOT AGAIN! *She trips and all of them stops seeing how she react* Sss.... Ahhh... Sss... Ahhh... Sss.... Steve: Just... Back away, slowly awkwardly!... *Everybody does so as Steve said then runs again* Petra: Uh, Steve? Steve: Wut? Petra: Do ya even know where we going? Jesse: Yeah, we probably won't find... Olivia: GASP! The exit! *She points at a door saying "Exit"* Axel: Woo Hoo! Now we can... *Annie jumps in front of their way blocking the door* Annie: NOT SO FAST! *Everybody stops and gasps* Annie: I won't let ya escape! Ya have to eh kill me first, have to be very sure i don't ruin anything! Jesse: Kill you? Hey, heroes like us don't want to, you is just crazy... Annie: Shut up! >:/ You coming with me! *She picks up something from her pocket... Which is a teleport thing or something using it on all 9 and they disappear, then she use it on herself... Ends up at same place far away from exit!* Steve: Where are we now? Annie: To your doom! Lane: *Looks at camera* My gosh, i thought Hazardly was evil enough but no she is! Annie: I HEARD THAT! Lane: :O... Annie: Let me, say? Steve: Ok, do it, pls? :(.. Annie: Thank ya, never know ya would say it, ok... Your welcome, i will... Use my new powers! Which will take control over... Minecraftia! So all losers shall die, only me will live lol will! Ivor: -_- *Watch camera* This is like talking to my parents! Annie: Excuse me, *She uses a giant armour* There! Now, i am invincible! And look! *She turns BIGGER!* I am big enough! *Shows muscles* I guess men like you won't stand me anymore! Axel: She saying i am weak? :(.. Annie: Now, before i kill you or anything, i will start with the WORST stuff! Everybody: Worst stuff? Annie: Yeah! Steve: Uh, monsters? Annie: NO! Lukas: Lava? Annie: NO! N-No! (Annie are angry!) Petra: Bullies? Annie: Nope... Ivor: I get it, math tests! Annie: NOO! Shut up! *Facepalm* *Sees camera* Do i have to tell them? Steve: Tell us! Annie: OK! Secrets! >:) *Thunder strikes as she said "Secrets!"* Steve: GASPS! *Hugs Jesse of fear* Wait a minute... Secrets aren't so bad? What kind of secrets? Annie: Not just "Any Secrets" DEEP! Secrets! >:) Steve: Like? Annie: Sigh, you have to TELL all 8 Of your friends, the BIGGEST secrets ya have to tell them! Everybody else: Huh? Jesse: Steve, what is she talking about? Annie: Secrets ya have to say! Steve: Uh, ok listen! I always loved ya guys! Annie: No! Do not lie, i know everything about losers like you guys, you guys have know i have this lie and tell truth thing? Tell truth it turns green with ding but turn red with BLEEP if wrong! Well, tell them the BIGGEST secrets about them! Ya know what i mean, Steve? >:) Ya know i have followed ya ever in uh... Since it happened! Steve: GASPS! Gulp! They will hate me for it! Annie: I know! That is why i hate all of ya, i have to make your friendships... END! MUAHAHAHA! *Looks at camera* It feels good to be evil! Lane: *Looks at camera as well* I have no idea, what she is meaning about Deepest Secrets about Steve and us, but it is good? Steve: PLEASE! Can we do it another way? We can... Shoot each other instead? Annie: Ah-Ah! *Shakes head* Sorry, but little kids can be watching this! Steve: Gulp! No! NO! :( Gulp! Ok! Who should i start with? Jesse: Sigh, Steve! No matter what it is.. Tell me please, i am your best friend! Steve: Ok? :) I say we are best friends, i always loved you! *Hugs Jesse* Bad secret btw is, well.... I always got jealous when ya didn't care about me, so i wanted to get rid of everybody who was in your way! Jesse: GASPS! Steve: Knew ya would love me even more... Lane: What about me Steve? Steve: Well, that i love you! But... I think the bad news is, well... I just find ya cute! Lane: WHAT!? :O Steve: See? Ya isn't angry... Who next? Ivor: Pick me! Steve: Ivor! Ivor: YAY! :D... Steve: Well, your grumpy and beardy! And i... I think you smell like rotten trash! Ivor: OH WHAT!? >:/ Steve: Oh... Probably! Nothing? :P... Petra: What about me? Steve: Well, i always wanted to be your team mate but... The secret is that i guess you is being cute than cool, you is not trying to fight well! Petra: *Blushes* EXCUSE ME!? :O.. Steve: :/... Well... Lukas: Me? Steve: You... Being god darn cute and all, your hair is swell, i could even call you... Eh, BFF? Like if you would punch my face for that ya won't! XD Lukas: :O... Steve: Eh... Very eh... That is so Steve of me i guess? :/... Axel: Anything ya wanna tell me? Steve: Sure, ya is strong... And smells, and is slow and is smart like me.. Axel: The heck? >:/ Steve: Uh... Oh... I feel like i am in trouble now... Ok so... Reuben: Oink? :/ Steve: Oh right, gulp! This is a bad one idk how to say it but... But... ;( OK! I ADMIT IT! I was in your first adventure ever, i whispered eh rlly pretty sure whispered to Ivor the idea of creating The Wither Storm... Well quit it! What is... The Wither Storm was my idea! *Everybody gasps for hearing it, gosh Steve made everybody hearing it so "Great" NOT! Man this is is... The worst one yet secret Steve told them but we got one secret left!* Now ya guys know! I know, the omg worst secret i ever did! I am sorry for it, i am! :( Reuben: >:/ Grrr.. *Everybody else looks angry at Steve* Steve: Well, at least that is all? *Shrugs* Olivia: AHEM! Ya forgot me, Steve! Steve: Is... Oh no then... Ya i forgot, can we skip you at eh least?... Ok... Sigh, Olivia... Olivia: Yes? :) Steve: GULP! O_O I... I... I can't say it! :I :(... Ok! I... Always... Loved you! You are the prettiest girl i ever meet! For real! ;( Your so pretty... Well i thought always? Olivia: :O... Steve?... Steve: So pals? Oh hoh... So pals so now we ok? Everybody: :/... >:( Petra: You creepy CREEP! >:( *She punch Steve in the face* Why did ya not tell even to me since we meet? *Olivia punch Steve in the back* Olivia: And you still treat like ya like other girls? >;/ Lane: That is it! *Lane controls Steve's shadow and he makes Steve hit himself* Lane: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Axel: THAT IS IT! >:/ AAAH! *He punch at Steve with both of his fists, making his back look crushed* Ivor: You are paying for what ya said! *He throws potions at Steve's face* Reuben: Grrr! >:/ *Bites Steve's butt* Steve: OW! Lukas: You stupid dork! *Kicks Steve's face* Jesse: You are the reason Reuben died! GRAH! >:( *He kicks at Steve as well* Annie: STOP! *Everybody stops* Annie: I take care of him >:D! *Everybody leaves Steve then Lane leaves Steve but kicks his butt before leaving* *Steve looks injured as heck* Annie: See? Isn't it fun to be beaten up by friends? Now everybody hate you even more eh... Everybody always hated you! You are a loser, look how they hate you now! Steve: ;( *Sobs and gets up* Annie: Gonna cry now? Gonna go home and leave your friends alone meanwhile i plan to take over the world? Oh right they aren't your friends anymore and why yeah they hate you nobody loves you anymore so go home and cry and eat stupid pie i am better than you anyway your friends think you suck they don't defend ya right now go home ya ugly cry baby you won't stand a chance at me and not when i will use the other dimensions! Steve: ;(... >:/ *Steve makes his hands into fists getting prepared to punch Annie and turn violent* GRAAAH! *He attacks Annie by strangling her and opening another dimension that is a magic green hole that sucks both of them inside it which is actually a time travel machine or something that takes them back at time so where our heroes was now they either wait for these two to come back or these two will fight in different time zones* *Now we are in Germany, they celebrate Oktoberfest* *They two gets sucked out from the green portal hole and lands on a table which rolls* *A German couple have champagne and Steve takes it* German Couple: Huh? Steve: OKTOBERFEST! >:( *He slams at Annie in the face with the bottle in slow motion but yeah the bottle breaks and do not worry nothing brutal here* Annie: Groooan! :(.. *She just heh she and Steve then try to switch the time zone using that thing that uses the portals then the green portal thing comes back* *They sucks in it, then we are in China, The Great Wall* *They lands on the wall doing kung fu* Steve: Taste my power of revenge! *Steve kicks Annie's face* *Annie loose few teeth* Annie: Taste my wrath! Haa-Iaah! *She tries to kick Steve but instead kicks a piece of the wall, her feet hurt* AH! :( *Steve takes the thing and then heh eh Annie then tries to stop him but then... They got teleported again* *They end up on a shop* *Steve got the teleport machine and Annie chases him* *They go thru a gift shop and Steve got a few gifts meanwhile Annie got a clown face, hat, got then a pie in face and a hammer then smashes her head and then she removes all of this and keeps chasing Steve* Steve: I must save my Friends! *Tries to use it but Annie stops him again* Annie: YOUR "FRIENDS" Are now even your friends now anymore! >:) Hahaha... *Then they teleports... To Redstonia* *Steve throws his gifts to everybody then Annie chases and they teleport again* *What are the gifts to they in Redstonia? Let's check* Farmer Gloria: *Lol, what now? Gloria got... Lol some flowers, roses* Huh? Oh! *She blushes, smiles and claps her cheek* Sandy: *She oh gots a heart box which have chocolate in it* Huh? AHA! :D Mabel: *She... She got underwear on head head XD, Mabel looks confused* Huh? :O *:P Mabel gets pants or underwear for being a nerd* Old Farmer Man: *He better got a music box and a disc* Eh? Disco Mickey: *He got a disco ball, man it fits for him and he holds it and looks impressed* O_O WOAH! WOW! :O Schoolboy: *And he... Got a bomb which is on and will explode a few seconds XD* Huh? *Looks at camera* Uh-Oh! :O... *Back to Steve and Annie, they are now in Boom Town* *Steve jumps on house roofs* Steve: Leave me alone, ya still won't catch me! Annie: *Throws TNT at Steve* NEVER! Zero! >:D Steve: *He picks up stuff like TNT and cactus and throws at her* Eat this! *She got a TNT and cactus stuck together on herself and it explodes so she falls down* Steve: See ya next fall, *Sees camera* Geddit, fall? XD *Then heh heh... Then that jerk came back attacking Steve so she isn't dead, just injured* Annie: You pay for this... *They right now heh right now rlly press buttons oh buttons that pretty sure looks like... They sucks up to... Fred's Keep* *At Fred's Keep, everything looks normal, Binta is seem with some bowls and near her house, so Steve and Annie are now appearing and is going on their way past her house* *Steve runs past Binta almost making her loose the bowls but Steve returns and saves the bowls and gives to Binta, good* Binta: Phew! Thank you Steve! :D Steve: De nada! *He leaves then Annie comes past and... Binta was scared the bowls got ruined* Binta: DARN YOU, WITCH!... Uh Oh! *Annie heard that so Binta hide in her house, and Cam was behind her all the time then Annie zaps at Cam by mistake* Cam: AH!... *She turned to ashes* *Then Steve and Annie keeps fightning and FINALLY... Yes yeah finally back to the time zone where the friends waited so time froze they just teleport i guess?*... *They land in front of the heroes* Steve: How long did ya guys stay there? Jesse: A few seconds ago? Steve: SECONDS? We was gone in hours... Annie: The time froze, that's what! *Yup, we end here, next time i will do the final Part 6, so be prepared!* Category:Blog posts